No good very bad very awesome Day
by utahgirl91
Summary: suck at summaries so please read! :  p.s Puck and Lauren are my new favorite.


It was a day before Prom, and Puck has yet to ask Lauren out. Lauren was starting to feel a little insecure about it. But she just shrugged it off. She isn't going to get all girly over the fact that Puck has yet to ask her to a school dance. But then again, a girl can dream?

She didn't realize how fast she made it to her locker this morning. She was basically running on autopilot. And daydreaming about her and Puck. "Hey, Zizes." Puck said. She just glared at him. "What are you doing here?" Lauren said a little bit confused. "I'm always at your locker before you get here? Whats wrong?" Puck said giving her the don't-give-me-crap look. "Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." Lauren said staring into her locker. She can't remember what's her first class. "That's BS, and you have History first." She just looked up at him, with one eyebrow raised. "What? Just because I don't go to any of my classes, and I don't know which ones I have, doesn't mean I can't know yours. And seriously Lauren, what's wrong?" Puck said taking her books. She quickly took them back. "I'm a big girl, I think I can handle a history book." She said and started walking away. Puck wasn't going to give up that easily. "I know when something is bothering you. Please just tell me, so I can kick the person's butt." Puck said. Lauren just laughed. "I don't need you to "protect" me. I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself."

He decided to let it go. He'll figure it out sooner or later. They were almost to her History class when she said. "You don't have to be here after. I can walk by myself." With that she walked into her classroom and left Noah Puckerman stranded in the hallway. "Okay, what did I do?" Puck said out load with confusion.

He decided he was going to go to her class, and wait for her to get out. Even though he could get hurt in the process. She came out talking to a guy, flirting with him. Puck got a little jealous. "Alright, so I'll see you later th-" The guy couldn't finish his sentence because Puck was immediatly at Lauren's side. Lauren just looked at Puck, mouth hanging open. "Yeah, I'll see you later." Lauren quickly said with a smile. "You sure?" The guy said pointing at Puck. "Yeah, you sure Lauren?" Puck said looking at Lauren. "I thought I told you that I don't need you to protect me or wait around after class. And if you must know, I'm helping him study for our history final." Lauren said. "Likely story." Puck said with a sniff. "Oh my gosh! I'll see you later Nate. Here's my number." Lauren quickly handed him a small piece of paper. Puck's mouth just dropped. Nate quickly ran out of there.

Puck didn't know what to say. "Explain yourself." Puck said. Lauren's mouth just dropped. "Explain Myself? I don't see why I have to. Where not a couple. Where friends." Lauren said with no emotion. "I'm not even sure what we are. So I think I'm free to date who I wanna date. Even though me and Nate are actually studying history the night of the dance." Lauren said and walked away. "Crap." Puck said low enough that he thought she didn't hear. "Yeah, you messed up. Now I'm stuck studying the night of Prom. Because I didn't get asked. Who knows, maybe I'll do a little more then just studying." Lauren staring Puck down. People are starting to stare. "I didn't know you wanted to go?" Puck said trying to get Lauren to come back. Lauren just turned around. "The fact that you thought I didn't want to go, just shows how little you really know me." Lauren said firmly, and started to walk towards the choir room. She stopped in her tracks. She saw Rachel smiling at her, and said "Tell Mr. Shue, that I quit." Lauren said. and left a stunned Rachel, and started to walk away.

Puck walked into Glee late. "So, what do you have to say for your self Noah?" Rachel said. He looked up with a tear stained face. "Leave it alone Rachel. She always thought Show choir was stupid anyways." Puck said and went to go sit down at his seat. All eyes were on him. "You alright man?" Finn said. "I'm cool. She's just a girl." Puck said trying to get everyone off of his back. Quinn just shook her head, she started to text Lauren.

Text: Puck looks like crap! What did you do? - quinn

Reply: What did I do? Why is everyone blaming it on me? His fault not mine. He's fine, give him a couple of hours and he'll be back to himself. - lauren.

"Quinn, who are you texting?" Mr. Shue said. "Umm. Lauren?" Quinn said looking at Puck. Puck pretended like he didn't hear her. "We still need Lauren to compete in Nationals." Mr. Shue said staring at Puck and Quinn. "I'll text her that." Quinn said.

Text: We still need you for nationals. - quinn

reply: fine! but i'll practice on my own.- lauren

"She said fine, but she wont come to any practices." Suddenly you can hear everyone turn their heads towards Puck. "What!" Puck said with frustration. "You have to fix this Noah." Rachel said. "Fix what? We weren't a couple anyways. She even said so herself. The only reason why she is acting like a cry baby is because I didn't ask her to prom." Puck said. Everyone's mouth just dropped. "Plus, she has a study date Friday night." Puck said with a shrug. Clearly not showing everyone his whimpy side.

Text: Please come back, he needs you.- Quinn

Reply: He doesn't need me.- Lauren

Text: Yes, he does. I know him too. Please just come back to the choir room.- Quinn

Little did they know she was standing right outside, and can hear everything. She also heard the hurt in Noah's voice when he mentioned about the Date. She decided to make that in oppurtunity to walk back in. Everyone's eyes where on hers. Puck didn't bother to look at the door. He was just sulking in his chair. Lauren put her finger to her mouth, saying be quite. She walked up towards Noah, sat down by the empty seat. He didn't bother to see who it was. His hands are now his face, thinking of ways to get Lauren back. Lauren was a bit confused. She started to put her hand on his shoulder, massaging it. Her touch sent a bolt of electricity through his skin, which immediatly he knew that it was her. He quickly looked up, mouth hung open. "I'm being a girl, I'm sorry. But in my defense, you haven't properly asked me to be your girlfriend." Lauren said with a smile. Puck just smiled. He knew he'd win Lauren, back just not that easily. "What about Nate?" Puck said. "He's not you." Lauren said and the heard a bunch of awwe's. "So, be my girlfriend?" Puck said with a huge smile on his face. "Thought you'd never ask." Lauren said with the same smile. Puck quickly pulled Lauren into a kiss. And that made Lauren smile even harder. It was there first real kiss. This kiss was filled with love and passion. The couple couldn't be any happier.


End file.
